Tales from a Broken Home
by LimeGreen09
Summary: I'm Ebony Jade Thorne, and this is my diary! When i was 5 years old i recived an abusive attack from my father, thats 1 tale from a broken home. In my diary, many more tales will be folded in with the pages. Please Review!
1. Entry 1: Introduction

I'm Ebony.

Well, Ebony Jade Thorne to be precise. I live in Skegness, near the east coast of England, but enough of where I live, I'm writing the first page of my diary!! You may be thinking, why choose a random day to start a diary? Its not the new year, it's not a birthday, so why start now? The reason is I've just been sent a letter, not just any letter, a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! So I'm sort of writing about a new…phase of my life! God I just sounded like a retard then!

Here's a little bit about me: I'm Ebony, as we have just established! I'm 11 years old, and I live at home with my mum and my little brother Idris. Our dad left us when my mum was pregnant with Idris. I was 5 at the time, but I was more aware of what was going on between my parents then either of them thought. About 7 years ago life was perfect, my dad had a good job at a car firm somewhere and my mum stayed home to look after me. But then when dad became redundant things changed. He would just sulk around the house. He would either be drunk before 12 or just off to the pub. The last of my mums savings were put towards fags and beer. When mum found out she was pregnant she was over the moon! She thought that her being pregnant would make a new man out of dad. No such luck. It had no effect what so ever on him. But sometimes I think that he spent the extra few pounds on fags, just to spite mum. Her being in a hormonal (I hate writing that!) state meant that she would argue back at dad. And that lead to loud verbal abuse. Most nights that happened I couldn't sleep. Imagine this for a second: you are a small child of around 4 or 5, and you are woken to the sound of shouting coming from downstairs. You grab your special blanket and venture into the dark landing. Your fingers are sweaty on the cool banister as you stumble clumsily down the stairs. Peeping round the door to the living room, you see daddy spit at mummy, and mummy clutch her stomach and gasps. She hasn't got a big bump but its still noticable. This makes daddy very angry. He throws a punch at her face. She falls to the floor, protecting her stomach, her beautiful red hair covering her face. You yell out, and try to run and help her, but daddy sees you, his face twisted in rage. He grabs you roughly round the middle and slams you screaming and kicking on the floor next to mummy. Everything goes black.

That little 4 year old was me. Thats one of my tales from a broken home.


	2. Entry 2:Diagon Alley

How on earth am I meant to shop for wizard equipment when non of my family are Wizards?! All me and my mum know is that all I need is situated in Diagon Alley…that doesn't help! We caught the train up to London and searched the map at the train station - no Diagon Alley.

"Cheer up Darling!" Mum smiled at my disappointed face. "We'll ask in a few pubs!"

"Nope never heard of it darlin'" "That sounds like summat out of a story!" "Look, are you going to order something or not?"

"'The Leaky Cauldron'" I read aloud. Ok, now doesn't that sound like something out of a wizarding world?!

I pushed open the door, the loud creaking echoed in the 1 roomed pub. Over the counter, a man washing a dirty glass with a dirty rag smiled a toothless grin at me. The room way covered in dust, and a few silvery cobwebs hung in the corners of the room. The tables and chairs were made out of a dark mahogany and the fire place was made out of a black metal. Unfortunately the fire wasn't on, which was a shame, because it was freezing!

"Erm…excuse me sir, do you know where Diagon Alley is? Because we don't live 'round here and…" I trailed off. What else could I have said? 'Oh yes excuse me sir I've just received a letter from a magical school and I want to know there to get a top hat and rabbit?' I don't think so.

"Right this way." He walked out from behind the bar, a bunch of very old keys hanging from his belt. He led me and mum to the other end of the room, his footsteps echoing on the dusty floor. Talking a particularly odd shaped key he inserted it into the lock. I thought that we would emerge into a weird street of amazing shops, jam packed of strange people with tall hats and cloaks. He opened the door, the sudden light blinding me. Is that a dustbin? Well…so much for my high street fantasy. All I could see were some bins and a few weeds, all situated behind a brick wall. Great. The landlord cleared his throat very grandly, and produced a battered piece of wood. He counted a few bricks and tapped one. Almost immediately, the bricks began to slot together, moving backwards, sideways, until there was an archway, instead of the brick wall that once stood there. This was my high street.

I wanted tall hats and long cloaks, and boy did I get them! So many colours, emerald greens, sapphire blues, ruby reds. As me and mum pushed our way through the throng of witches and wizards I realised how many people there would be at this school. Teenagers of ages lined the street. Most with fussy mothers, hurrying this way and that, their embarassed offspring being dragged along in their wake.

"Now...lets see, where to start?" Mum wandered aloud. This was an interesting problem. There were dozens of shops. This was going to be a long day.

Ok, so in the end we agreed that since I needed to get a feel of being a witch, I would explore while Mum shopped! That seemed a fair deal to me! Mum loved to shop, from Charity Shops to flashy Boutiques to Wizarding high streets as it seems!

I skipped down the street, looking in shop windows and giving chavvy wizards wary looks. Was the wizarding world the same as the normal world? Did this high school have the same cliques as every other school? Cheerleaders, football players and geeks? Where would I fit in? Would I-

WHOOSH!

A tawny owl, a huge tawny owl flew out of the sky at me, pecking at my hair and fingers.

"Hey! Hey stop that!! Stupid owl, so much for training you! LOLA! You stupid owl!"

A tall girl ran towards me and the owl. She had shoulder length dark hair and pale skin. She had a sort of confidence about her, the way she walked and spoke.

"Hi! Sorry about that dumb animal! Its not mine, its my sister Jade's! And I didn't name Lola either! Sorry I sound so rude, I'm Billie Emott."

She placed the cage she had been carrying on the ground and thrust out her hand. I shook it, taking in some of her confidence.

"I'm Ebony! Ebony Thorne. Whats in the cage?"

Billie smiled and opened the cage, producing a small, fluffy black kitten!

"Isn't she gourgeus?! Shes called Dinosaur, slightly strange I know, but shes so cute and intrepid, like a real Dinosaur!"

I smiled at her.

"Are you Wizard-born, or muggle-born?" Billie asked.

"Muggle?" I questioned. Is that an insult? Geez I need a wizard guide!

"Right, I know just what you need, a wizarding guide! And I'll be that guide! Come on, shopping time!"

Hello everyone who is reading this! i'm sorry this took o long to update i've just found the amazing abilities of Myspace!! i nearly gave up on this chapter because my stupid keyboard is about 6 years old now and has decided to miss out letters i decide to type, so i'm sorry if letters are missing!


End file.
